halofandomcom-20200222-history
Foundation
Summary Foundation is a multiplayer level in Halo 2, based on the Thunderdome levels from the Marathon series. It is a symmetrical map with two levels; a lower center area and a raised walkway around the edge. There are rooms jutting from the corners of the upper walkway. Weapon Locations The layout of weapons on this level is symmetrical, like the map itself. An Energy Sword sits directly amidst four pseudo-buildings in the center. On the lower level, two rocket launchers sit beneath platforms opposite each other. There are holes in these platform to allow players to drop down to the rocket launchers, while an airlift to either side of the launcher allows access back to the top. On the other sides of the ground level, Shotguns sit between two staircases, with a Magnum available on the stair. On the small platform above the shotguns, a Needler under each magnum, a Battle Rifle and rocket launcher ammunition can be found. Within the "spur" rooms on the upper level, SMG's can be found. Territories *Arena *Lab #1 *Lab #2 *Lab #3 *Lab #4 Tactics #First off, this is, a symmetrical level. This makes the level relatively easy to navigate and memorize, so make sure to put in the minimal effort to know all the features of the map. #By default, there are turrets here. Turrets are not recommended, because unless you have someone watching your back, you're likely to get assassinated. And if someone is watching your back, it's very easy for someone to snipe the both of you. #There are only two ways up to the higher level (aside from spawning)- the stairs and the airlifts. If you can get bearings on each of these, no one can get to the top level. Unlocking Foundation Early in its release, an autoupdate was released that made Foundation available for all Xbox Live users. For non-Live users, however, Foundation remains hidden away thanks to a bug in the game. Bungie's intent was for Foundation to appear after you completed the game on any difficulty. Unfortunately, Foundation was only unlocked if you completed a "training event" on the final level. (The Great Journey.) This was fixed with the release of the Multiplayer Map Pack on July 5th. Another way to unlock Foundation is to: *Create a new account. *Start a co-op game with an account that has unlocked The Great Journey on that level. *The new player must play to the final part of the level, where you fly a Banshee, then perform a Banshee stunt. *Complete the level. Foundation should now be unlocked whenever you play with the account you created. Trivia *There is a symbol on a person riding a bomb on a door on ground-level. There is also a picture of a woman on a ripped piece of paper on a door on the ground level. The woman is completely "darkened" out. Some say this might be another easter egg. *"Tactical Autonomous Robotic Defense System" is TARDS *Foundation is based on the Marathon 2 map, Thunderdome. Halo 3 Symbol? *If you look at the "pillar" in front of the rocket spawn from the sword spawn on either side, you will spot a symbol. The symbol is still a matter of debate. Some say it looks like the Halo 3 icon, others the Halo 2, and some just a texture. http://i153.photobucket.com/albums/s235/Hellz_Jay/h3.jpg *There is a way to break the barrier and leave Foundation. In "spur room" #1, sword cancel at one of the fans in the ceiling holes, then, once 2 people are on the thin ledge that you should now be standing on, sword cancel toward the top of the hole. After you get out of the level, you can walk around the entire thing and out to where the map ends. If you get tired of the outside and want to go back into the interior of the map, just jump back in the fan-hole and you can get back into the boundaries. *There's a "fifth room" in Foundation. Here's how you get to it: Firstly, everyone has to be an Elite. Set the vehicles to random, and hope you get a gauss warthog and a ghost. Go to room 1, and shoot at the gray platform thing with the gauss cannon until it is standing upright. (With a friend) Position the gray thing UPRIGHT to the second crack in the wall. Drive the ghost to the right of this gray thing. Drive the warthog on top of the ghost (carefully). All Elites get into the ghost, then get out. You should be pushed into a small room. Category:Halo 2 Category:Multiplayer Category:Multiplayer Levels Category:Default Multiplayer Levels